


That awful sound

by Kuruccha-IT (Kuruccha)



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruccha/pseuds/Kuruccha-IT
Summary: Ed non ricorda precisamente quando ha sparato il primo proiettile.





	That awful sound

Ed non ricorda precisamente quando ha sparato il primo proiettile.

Forse è successo la volta in cui si è trovata circondata da una banda di quelli che Faye-Faye le ha insegnato a riconoscere come Uomini Con Cattive Intenzioni (e che, infatti, avevano con tutta probabilità le peggiori idee del mondo). Ricorda di averne quasi centrato uno sul piede, ricorda come lui l’abbia guardata con ancora più rabbia di prima, ma non saprebbe dire bene come si sia poi risolta quella situazione.

Forse, invece, è stata quell’altra volta in cui la Signora Con La Puzza Sotto Il Naso (Faye-Faye le ha insegnato a riconoscere pure quelle) aveva deciso di rapire Ein e lo stava trascinando via al guinzaglio nonostante lui guaisse terribilmente, anche se è abbastanza sicura di aver sparato in aria, quella volta. C’è da dire che poi ha fatto tutto Ein da solo, strattonando il collare fino a liberarsi.

E a proposito di sparare in aria, forse è stata l’altra volta ancora, quando le è sembrato che la figura di un signore in lontananza fosse incredibilmente simile a quella di Jet, e ha provato con qualche colpo a salve per vedere se si sarebbe voltato. Dopotutto, Faye-Faye non le ha mai detto che sparare per aria è sbagliato, perciò è certa di averlo fatto almeno in un milione di altre occasioni.

È abbastanza sicura, comunque, che tutto questo sia successo ben prima di quella volta che aveva così fame che ha cercato di prendere del pesce in un laghetto su Ganimede usando la pistola. Si era giurata che non avrebbe mai e poi mai sparato ad un animale in vita sua, ma aveva una fame terribile, e una volta aveva sentito dire da qualcuno che i pesci non hanno sentimenti, perciò aveva concluso che quella fosse la soluzione migliore per tutti: per ogni sensazione che un pesce non poteva provare ce n’erano almeno mille che invece potevano infastidire il suo corpo e il suo cervello, prima tra tutte le fame, perciò la soluzione le era sembrata equa. E comunque il pesce non era riuscita a prenderlo.

Non ricorda precisamente quando ha sparato il primo proiettile, ma è abbastanza sicura che sia successo d’inverno, perché ha chiara memoria di quanto le era parso difficile allungare il braccio per allontanarlo dal calore del corpo, quanto era sembrata pesante la pistola, quanto era stato faticoso ricordare ogni passaggio per caricare le pallottole e armarla. Ricorda di aver ripensato a Spike, in quel momento, e a come lui ignorasse i rimproveri di Jet che le erano sempre risuonati così chiari nel cervello - non tenere il braccio teso, dare forza al muscolo della spalla piuttosto che a quello dell’avambraccio, supportarsi con l’altra mano per essere certi di mirare correttamente. Tutte cose molto complesse, a onor del vero.

Può anche essere che in realtà sia stata quell’altra volta ancora, quando suo padre era tornato a prenderla con l’idea balzana di trasformarla in una ballerina di can-can superstar, e lei aveva riso di gusto nell’immaginarsi a sgambettare con addosso una di quelle gonne pompose. Ovviamente non aveva sparato a lui ma ai creditori che avevano cercato di fargli la pelle, ma non le è chiaro come si sia conclusa nemmeno quella situazione, perché in un lampo lui era sparito di nuovo. Non si preoccupa, però, perché è certa che sia ancora vivo.

Così come di sicuro è ancora vivo l’altro pistolero, il cowboy che si è trovata a sfidare nel bel mezzo di una città deserta; forse è stato lui a farle sparare il primo colpo, con tutte quelle sue strane ossessioni coi cavalli e i cappelli e i lazo e tutte quelle fesserie vecchie di qualche secolo, quello che invece di mirare con la pistola vera l’aveva solo mimata con le dita. Lei però non si era fatta ingannare, nossignore, perché Faye-Faye le aveva insegnato anche che Quelli Come Lui Sono Proprio I Peggiori.

Non ricorda precisamente un bel niente della prima volta che ha sparato un proiettile, se non che era inverno e che era sera e il suo colpo era partito con un _bang_ e si era piantato da qualche parte con un _thud_ , che Ein aveva abbaiato come ogni singola volta che lei usava la pistola, e che come ogni volta lei aveva desiderato terribilmente che la pistola fosse rimasta nella fondina. Ricorda di essere scappata; ricorda di essere stata felice del buio - di non essere vista, ma anche di non poter vedere.

Non ha in mente molto altro, riguardo la prima volta che ha sparato un proiettile, tranne che dopo quella prima volta non le sono più piaciuti quei _bang_.

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al Cow-T #9, settimana 7, missione 5, prompt: Fuoco.  
> Il titolo viene dal ritornello di Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down) perché #perfezione.  
> Amorevolmente betata da Shari che risponde sempre ai miei richiami. Grazie <3


End file.
